Family business
by mindblock
Summary: What if Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had a...daughter? XD read and find out It's soooo much fun. Warnings: AU, M-preg, YAOI, SEX, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Family business

**Rating: M, 18+  
**

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

**WARNINGS:** SEX, YAOI-two guys having sex, OOC, OC, AU, M-preg(pregnant male!) **- YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Summary:** What if... Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had a ..._daughter_?^^

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T own Bleach, this is AU, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra belong to Tite Kubo! (I own only this plot and Melany XD)

**AN: Just something about reviews. If you have anything bad to say please don't be a pussy and a conformist and log in and post a signed review. I will consider and appreciate all the well mannered and benevolent comments, so if you think I could have done something better, that I made an error or you have a suggestion for me, please let me know. On the other hand, all the rude, insulting, offending and threatening reviews will be deleted and laughed at.  
You have warnings clearly written above and I won't feel responsible for your obviously wrong decision.**

* * *

Melany Schiffer-Jagerjaques was a beautiful 5 year old girl. She lived with two dads which was, where she lived, a normal and socially accepted thing. Everybody knew that males can get pregnant after drinking a pill that activated a female reproductive organ inside their bodies. It was a great invention by a scientist called Szayel Aporo Granz, Ulquiorra Schiffer's best friend ever, that helped to many male/male couples as well as to other couples who wanted to have a baby but from some reason couldn't. As already said, Ulquiorra and Szayel were best friends since the high school. They knew and understood each other perfectly, they were closer than brothers. So Szayel knew very well how much his friend wanted a baby since as long as he remembered, and he knew very well that when his friend found himself in a passionate relationship with an grate and very hot guy named Grimmjow Jagerjaques was the perfect time to secretly slip one of 'the pills' into Ulquiorra's drink.

Melany was a very smart beautiful and good hearted girl. Her eyes were huge and shiny (like Ulquiorra's) and almost impossibly blue (like Grimmjow's), her hair was long and black and her lips nice and full. She wasn't as pale as Ulquiorra but paler than Grimmjow. Her body was fragile and her face reminded of a beautiful doll.

To Grimmjow, she was precious, she was his princess. He changed her diapers while she was younger, played with her, brushed her long hair, made her pigtails and all kinds of cool hair styles that only he could think of. He always made her favorite food for breakfast when they were alone, cause Ulquiorra always said that cereals in chocolate-milk mixed with honey, strawberry jam, banana ice cream, chocolate chips and a big spoon of sugar weren't healthy so he never let them eat that.  
To her, Grimmjow was awesome. She adored him as her big, strong daddy who carried her around on his shoulders and purred like a big kitty when she scratched behind his ears while watching TV in the evening.  
And most importantly, he loved Ulquiorra very much.  
Ulquiorra was her replacement for a mom and her soul mate. He understood her perfectly, always knew what she needed, talked to her about 'important' things, took care about her health and bought her clothes.

As a family, they were happy. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra worked together at home, in a nice office next to the kitchen. Ulquiorra was an architect and Grimmjow was interior designer. During the day Melany was in school and they were alone which was a good opportunity for them to 'do their thing' while she was away. When Melany was born it was a bit of a problem for them to be intimate with a baby sleeping in the room next to theirs, so they mostly did it in shower. But since Melany started attending the kindergarten things got a lot easier. At least until something stopped her from leaving home, like illness.

One day after Grimmjow brought her back from school they noticed she was all whiny, nervous and jumpy. She had no appetite.

"No no no no!" She cried as Ulquiorra tried to make her eat something.

"That's it Melany, open your mouth, enough with this. You can't live from air!"

"I DON'T WANT BROCCOLI!" Ulquorra sighed.

"But you like broccoli!... Grimmjow, how about a little help here?" He called, Melany screaming in the background. Grimmjow got out of bathroom with a thermometer in his hand and walked over to them. Melany fell silent as Grimmy kissed her forehead.

"Can't you see she's hot?"

"Yes, I suspected she had a fever. I guess she caught a cold or something. I'll call the doctor, you see her temperature." Ulquiorra walked away and Grimmjow smiled to her.

"Kay, open up..." She opened her mouth and Grimmjow shoved the thermometer inside.

"Now, don't tell me you've been kissin' someone and picked this up..." He teased her and she shook her head, a little blush on her face. After about three minutes he took the thermometer out and Ulquiorra came back.

"Yup, 37.6°C. 's not high but it may go up. What did the doctor say?"

"She said that it's a normal flu kids pick up in school usually so we should just give her something to lower her temperature, and stuff her with vitamin C."

"Ok, well that's easy. You make her some tea and I'll put her to bed." He picked her up and started to walk away but Ulquiorra held his arm to make him look at him.

"That also means that she will be staying here for a few days now..." Grimmjow understood and nodded.

In about fifteen minutes Melany was in her yellow pajama and stuffed nicely into the huge and comfortable bed that belonged to her parents. She was cuddled onto Grimmjow's chest, his arms holding her close and if you watched carefully you would notice that her small hand was up, near his ear, and her fingers moving in his hair slowly. His warmth and purring drifting her to sleep. Ulquiorra took her empty cup into the dish washer and went to see if she was sleeping. He got on the bed and crawled over to them.

"She's sleeping." Grimmjow said quietly and he nodded wanting to pick her up and bring her to her room but his lover caught his chin and pulled him for a few soft kisses.

"I'll take her." He whispered and got up. Ulquiorra sat on the bed and watched as he walked out of the room with their little daughter in his arms. Her hair was falling over his shoulder as she rested on it. He sighed, this was going to be a long and hard time without sex. He was even more concerned about how Grimmjow was going to take it.

The first two days went pretty good, they took care about Melany who was mostly sleeping in their bed or watching cartoons. It was now perfectly clear that there will be no sex until she recovers. They couldn't even do it in shower cause someone always had to be watching over her and during the night she often woke up in fever. It was also hard for them to wake up 5 times during the night to bring her medicine, tea, help her to bathroom or whatever she needed. Grimmjow was becoming impatient, he did hold back well but every time he and Ulquiorra found themselves alone in the kitchen he would come kissing his neck and touching his hips so Ulquiorra often had to push him away to avoid being caught.  
It was the hardest when he saw Ulquiorra jumping out of the bed in his black t-shirt in the middle of the night to help Melany. It was once Grimmjow's favorite t-shirt. Plain black with a big white 'KING' print on the front. Since Melany was born, Ulquiorra started using it as a pajama while he himself slept in a pair of baggy gray pants.  
Not that he would ever complain about having Ulqui naked, wearing only that t-shirt. He looked to fucking sexy in it. It was to big for him so it reached just over his ass, exposing his thighs, the collar was loose so it always fell off one of his shoulders exposing it nicely. But the 'KING' print was caught his attention the most. He remembered too well how it looked rising and falling fast on Ulquiorra's chest that time he took him on the kitchen table.  
It was that one time he'll never forget. There was no kinky foreplay, no nothing but it was one of the best fucks he ever had.

It was morning, Ulquiorra was in the kitchen, making coffee, in nothing but _that_ t-shirt. So he just pushed him onto the table, simply lifted the t-shirt up, spread his legs and fucked his little bitch until he screamed. The t-shirt lifted up further under the rough movements so it was covering only his rib cage and one of the shoulders. He could see his hipbones and milky abdomen, his hair was messy and cheeks blushed, screams echoing trough the empty apartment...

"Baby, you're drooling." Ulquiorra said matter of factly and Grimmjow snapped back into reality. He was sitting on their bed in his pajama pants. Ulquiorra just put Melany to bed and was now crawling over the bed to slip under the covers. And he was wearing _the _t-shirt...

Grimmjow wiped off the drool _shit, this is no good!..._

"No good night kiss?" he asked looking at his cute little lover. Actually Ulquiorra wasn't intending to kiss him. It has been the sixth day since Melany got sick and his own self control was on it's limit. For the last two days he's been using every moment he was alone with Grimmjow to make out with him, and now he was afraid that if he kissed him now he couldn't hold back anymore. He hesitated for a moment and then got up to give him a sloppy kiss but he knew that he made a mistake when Grimmjow's hands found his thighs and reached higher under the black material.

"_Mmmmh.._.!" Grimmjow flipped him over and massaged his ass, grinding their hips together. The kiss was getting hotter and rougher. He was beginning to breath heavier. Grimmjow lowered his mouth to his neck and started kissing it passionately.

"I...I can't wait any more..." He breathed and Ulquiorra bit his lower lip and let out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to." He whispered, Grimmjows eyes widened and sparked with lust. He ran his hands along Ulquiorra's body, quickly taking the t-shirt off of him. Ulquiorra's hands found his pants and puled them down to his mid-thighs freeing his arching erection. He gasped at the sight of it, thick, long, strong and wet. He couldn't resist it. His pale hands took it shakily, his fingers wrapping around it like a child taking a candy. It was such a dirty act and yet he looked so innocent, so wanting. Grimmjow was stunned, some of the pre-come leaked out from the touch and dripped onto Ulquiorra's belly, around his navel. He shivered, it was hot. Grimmjow wanted to eat him , that's how cute he looked. He caught his mouth with his own and kissed him hungrily, his hand traced up his thigh to his knee. Ulquiorra squirmed when his fingers touched the soft skin on the back side of the knee. He grasped there and pushed it up towards his chest.  
Grimmjow's mouth left his and kissed on his knee. He gasped as the mouth went higher, leaving hot, wet kisses up his inner thigh. A moan ripped free and he took hold of Grommjow's hair, his breathing getting louder and heavier. Suddenly he pulled Grimmjow's head up.

"_Fuck me..._" a lusty whisper escaped against Grimmjow's ear. And with that Grimmjow's inner animal was released, which Ulquiorra was soon aware of (not that he mind). He inhaled sharply and the wet head of his cock slipped into the hot passage. Their eyes where fixed together but as he pushed further Ulquiorra's eyes slowly lost focus and he threw his head back.

Grimmjow pulled out and pushed in again slowly and as he went deeper Ulquiorras breath turned into a moan. He started a slow and steady rhythm in time with their deep and loud breathing.  
Ulquiorra's hot breaths turning into moans towards the end of every thrust. Soon Grimmjow speed up and the moans became louder and more desperate. Finally, the thrusts were so fast that their breathing couldn't catch the rhythm any more, Ulquiorra started repeating his name frantically, tears filling his eyes. He was writhing and squirming under violent movements moaning and crying out uncontrollably. Grimmjow could hear his heart beating fast as he thrusted into him harder and harder. Ulquiorra's nails were digging into his biceps, his lips were dry and his head thrown back, he could see muscles and veins on his neck tensing as he tried to control the screams. The sight was incredibly erotic, and he felt his orgasm nearing. He suddenly pulled his dick out completely and slammed in again with all of his energy. Ulquiorra _screamed_.

"..._m-more_!" he moaned and Grimmjow sat up, so he was on his knees between his legs and did it again, over and over, listening to the slapping of their skin and Ulquiorra's screams. His breathing was loud and heavy, sweat slicking his skin, Ulquiorra's walls contracted around him and he couldn't hold any more. He rode his orgasm and Ulquiorra came into his hand breathing out his name.

The room fell silent again, only their labored breathing could be heard. Grimmjow lay back on top of him and they shared lazy kisses, Ulquiorra was smiling weakly against his lips.

**-slam-**

A loud sound of the door crushing shut _somewhere_ in the apartment made their hearts stop in horror! _Shit.._.

**_TBC_**

* * *

O.o they really messed up this time! And _someone_ had a good hour of biology class lol. This may be weird but it's very fun to write XD.

What's gonna happen in the next chapter and how will mommy and daddy manage to explain _sex? _Will it possibly have some consequences? READ AND FIND OUT! XDXDXD

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I no own Bleach)

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Don't curse Grimmjow... would you get off of me?"

"Uh, yeah. So... what are we going to do? Someone should talk to her I guess." Ulquiorra stood up. "Yes, I'll do it."

"You sure you can ... I mean alone?" Grimmjow sat up and pulled the covers to cover himself.

"Yes, thank you, but I can do it myself." He pulled the black t-shirt on. "Put your pants on, please. She might come in the morning..."

He walked out of the room and Grimmjow grabbed the pants to sneak out behind him.

xxxXXXxxx

She didn't realize she was crying until a sob shook her body. She had a bad dream but she had no idea what kind of nightmare will she find in reality. The doors were slightly opened and she could clearly see them... on their bed.  
She was desperate, shocked and confused. Why was Grimmjow hurting Ulquiorra? Her world was crashing down, she thought that they loved each other...all this time...  
Why wasn't he stopping when he saw that it hurt him, she could see that, she knew that Uquiorra was crying. Tears were running down his face, he was screaming.  
And why wasn't he fighting back? She could swore that she even heard him saying 'more'. It was confusing and frightening! She ran away and pushed her door shut forgetting about the scary monster dream she had and about everything else. She lay onto her bed and hugged her stuffed elephant. Her mind was racing, her body shaking and tears running. It seemed like forever.

"Melany, it's me... can I come in?" She herd Ulquiorra's gentle and quiet voice.

She wiped her tears off and sat up. "Yeah." she said barely audible.

Ulquiorra opened the door and Melany looked down to avoid his look. The crying left her eyes red and puffy as well as her nose. She didn't want him to see it but he did. He took a deep breath and sat beside her. She hugged him and he took her into his lap. Since she immediately started crying again he hugged her and waited for her to calm down. His heart was heavy with guilt and worry. Why was she crying so much? He could understand that she was confused and frightened, maybe even feeling guilty but she looked miserably sad and depressed. She shouldn't be so _sad_ right?

He bit his lip and made her look at him. "Look Melany... I...I'm sorry that you had to see that, it's not right, it's not... right for children to see that and I understand that you are confused, and..."

"But _why_?!" She screamed desperately choking in tears again and punching her fists into her lap angrily. Ulquiorra was confused, what was going on, she was never so upset...

"Why did he hurt you!!? Why didn't he stop?!..." Ulquiorra was shocked. Was she really thinking _that_? Well... when you think more about it... that probably _is_ what it looked like.

He just hugged her and waited while she leaned into the warm embrace and cried weakly soaking his t-shirt with tears.

"Listen Melany, look at me..." He spoke after some time. "Stop crying." She looked at him, her big blue eyes were red and wet, she looked tired. "It's not what you think, ok? It didn't hurt me. It didn't hurt me at all. Daddy would never hurt me. You know that right?" She nodded and sniffed quietly. "What you saw was... what 'grown-up's do sometimes. It's also the way people make children. We were all made like that...You... were also made like that." She was looking at him with wide eyes concentrating on every word.

"But...b-but daddy said that _he_ made me." Ulquiorra blushed._ How typical!_ "Yes," he said "_he _made you, here..." He put his hand on his belly and she smiled weakly and put her hand on top of his. Ulquiorra felt relieved, at least she stopped crying.

"But why were you crying?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"People don't cry just from pain and sadness, people also cry from happiness and pleasure." he said.

"Pleasure? But you were screaming..." Ulquiorra blushed deeper and bit his lip. "Well... um, I was... doing it because of the pleasure." he saw that she was confused.

"You see... When Grimmjow does that to me it feels very good for both of us...That's why most of the people do that. It's a way of showing love to your boyfriend or lover or wife or husband, you understand?"

She nodded, though she didn't really understand _what_ was that Grimmjow doing to him. From that angle she was seeing them, she couldn't actually see..._that _part.

"Good, now you have to sleep, alright?"

"Yeah." She sniffed once more and Ulquiorra wiped her tears off. "I'm happy." She said and smiled while he was putting her to bed. "Good." he said and gave her a kiss.

He wasn't really sure why she was so happy now but oh well better happy than sad. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

He found Grimmjow sitting casually on their bed.

"So how did it go?" He asked hugging Ulquiorra as he lay back on the bed. Ulquiorra sighed leaning into his embrace.

"Well... she _totally_ misunderstood..."

"Hell yeah!"

...

"I menna...Really?"

"Don't tell me that you sneaked out behind me!"

"No no I didn't!"

*heavy glare*

"I didn't, really."

*heavier glare*

"Ok I did!"

Ulquiorra smirked. "So I don't have to tell you? Good cause I'm tired."

...

"By the way, why did you tell Melany that '_you made her'_?"

"...Because I did...make her."

*heaviest glare*

"... ... OK, _**we** _made her."

...

xxxXXXxxx

-In the morning-

She tiptoed towards the door that lead to he parents room and peeked through the lock. She woke up earlier than usual and she was _happy. _

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sleeping in their bed as usual, Ulquiorra was resting on Grimmjow's chest. She slipped into the room and climbed onto their bed. Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly and saw Melany sitting on the corner of their bed. She was nervous and excited and from some reason very happy. She was staring at him with shiny eyes and not moving. It was weird.

"...Come." Ulquiorra said when she sat like that obviously not sure if she should get closer.

She smiled and bounced on her knees towards them (waking Grimmjow up) looking carefully when she came closer, like she was trying to spot something. They just lay and stared at their daughter as she sniffed around them like she was trying to find something. Suddenly her hand lifted their covers wanting to peek under them but Grimmjow, taken by surprise pulled it back down rapidly, like trying to cover himself. She was confused now. They never had problems with seeing each other naked, so why did he... And where the hell is it?

"Melany? What is it, are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Where is it?" She asked smiling.

Grimmjow arched a brow. "Where is what?" She looked confused.

"Where is... the baby?"

Their eyes widened. She was looking at them with her big hopeful eyes.  
Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes.

"No Melany, you misunderstood me," He took her into his lap. "there is no baby, ok?"

"...b-but why? You said that..."

"I said that that is the way of making children but sometimes people do it just for pleasure, and just because they love each other. Daddy and I don't make a baby every time we do it. Do you understand?"

She looked at Grimmjow and nodded, sadness visible in her eyes. Ulquiorra hugged her, and shot a look towards Grimmjow who was taking a deep breath and shook his head slightly. They didn't know what to do. Did she really want a brother or a sister? And what if she did, the were never planning on having... _another child_?

**TBC**

* * *

WOAH! Consequences!

Hahaha, so what do you think, will she really make them make another baby? And if they do, how will they explain '_how_' did they do it? XD

OMG Sooooooooooo much funnnnnn!

This story makesme happy ^^.

Please review, kissesssss


	3. Chapter 3

Cnapter 3 Family business

**(IMPORTANT!!)Author's note:** **Hi people. So, if you want to see HOW MELANY LOOKS LIKE you can find her pics on my dA (link on my profile). ^^ jus so you know *kisses* enjoy the chapter...

* * *

  
**

It's been a week since Melany started going to school again. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra decided to 'forget' about the 'baby accident' and hoped that Melany will too. If she really wanted a baby, they hoped she would come and say it. As the week went on they didn't talk about it and Melany didn't seem to bother. For the last few days she has been begging them to take her to the beach. It was crazy since she just recovered from the flu and they certainly didn't want her sick again. After many tears and 'pweas'-es, they decided to take her to the beach on Sunday.

The weather was nice and hot, the sun was shining and the beach was full of people. Melany found a few kids that went to school with her and was playing with them around, their parents watching over them. There was no woman who hadn't (...khm, at _least_ once) shot an interested glance at Grimmjow, who was sunbathing on a big towel supporting his tanned and muscled body on his elbows. There were also girls who were full-out feasting their eyes on him unconsciously licking their lips, which, as well, didn't pass unnoticed by Ulquiorra. He noticed a particular group of young girls who were obviously very interested in his lover.

After about twenty minutes he just couldn't take it anymore. So he stood up, 'khm'ed to get everyone's attention, walked over to Grimmjow and dropped on the floor so his knees were straddling his hips. Grimmjow smiled and pulled him closer placing a few loving kisses onto his shoulder. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and his breath caught in his throat as his lips slid up his neck. Those girls who caught the lustful act gasped, some almost got nosebleed. Ulquiorra collected himself and shot a victorious glance at them though inside, he almost felt sorry for them.

"_You know I'm yours?_" He heard Grimmjow whisper. He smirked and grabbed his hair with both hands.

"_Only_ mine." He said and locked their lips together.

"Daddy, I found a starfish.."

Their eyes snapped open, they both turned towards Melany. _When did she come here?_

"Huh?" they asked in the same time. She looked down at a soft, sticky, rather large, wet and still alive, moving _starfish_ in her hands. Their eyes widened.

"Uh... well... it's.... nice. Where did you find it?" Ulquiorra asked rather surprised.

"On the sand.." She said "It probably would have died if I didn't... right?" She asked looking down at her poor starfish with worry in her eyes.

"That's true." Grimmjow said "So... will you return it back into the sea? It would save it, you know."

"I know... she's beautiful isn't she?" She asked with a smile, the animal continued to stick and wrap it's rich red and orange limbs around her fingers.

"Yes... she is..." Ulquiorra said. He truly admired his daughter for seeing beauty in everything. The truth was, it was beautiful. It's rich colors starting like sharp lines in the middle and melting together towards the ends of it's limbs. It looked like a beautiful flower. Despite that most of other people would frown at it's sticky, slick and slimy appearance and leave it, not carrying what will happen to it.  
Melany however took a pity on it and brought it in her hands to show it to them proudly. Now he was truly proud of _her_.

"Will you help me to release her back so she can be with her fiends?" She asked with a lot of hope in her eyes.

Grimmjow smiled. "Are you sure you could swim a little longer? We have to go where the sea is deeper."

"Ok" she said and Grimmjow stood up. They had some trouble unwrapping the animal off of Melany's hand but eventually it was returned back to where it belonged.

It was 3 pm when they got back home. Melany was so tired that they sent her straight under the shower and to bed.

Since during the last week they had to catch up with the work they didn't have time to do while Melany was sick they had some of it to finish now and it had to be done so they turned on their computers and got to work. Their office, a nice and spacey room next to the kitchen-living room-dining room, was nice decorated and comfortable. There were two large desks turned so they were facing each other with a meter gap between them. on top there were two monitors and a lot of papers sketches and gigantic looking rulers. There were also a copy machine, scanners, printers and all the equipment they used. Two huge, comfortable, leather office chairs, a closet and a little desk in the corner were the only left furniture and they were mostly used for some other types of activities rather than working...

Ulquiorra was sitting in his chair, his knees pulled to his chest, shiny green eyes scanning the screen in front of him. Grimmjow was sitting at the opposite desk, a mess of papers in front of him.  
His hand reached out and brought his cup of coffee to his lips. Just when he was about to put it back the handle suddenly broke and remain in his hand as the rest of the cup fell onto the desk and the coffee spilled all over the papers.

"SHIT!"

Ulquiorra looked up and examined the mess Grimmjow made. "Three words..." he started.

"I know I know, 'no sex tonight'!" Grimmjow growled out trying to save what still could be saved.

Ulquiorra smirked "No...I was about to say 'you're an idot'... and no, I still want to have sex with you."

Grimmjow looked up "...why would you want to have sex with an idiot?"

"Because..." Ulquiorra smirked again "you're an idiot with _nine inches_ in your pants..."

Grimmjow smirked as he threw the rest of the papers into the garbage box.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that afternoon, after Melany woke up, they were sitting in the kitchen, eating spaghetti.

"You know..." Melany started, munching her meal "I had a dream." she said getting their attention.

"Really, tell me about it." Ulquiorra smiled.

"There were... a lot of babies!" She said and giggled. Ulquiorra smiled and looked down waiting for her to say something and Grimmjow gulped. Melany didn't seem to notice their uneasiness and changed the subject immediately as something else came to her mind.

xxxXXXxxx

"Could you give me a glass of water please" Grimmjow asked as he took his place on one of the bar stools on the other side of the bar and Ulquiorra finished putting the last plate into the dishwasher. It was 10 pm and Melany was already in bed, probably sleeping.

"Yeah... here" Ulquiorra said and waited for him to drink it so he could put it in, too. After he turned the dishwasher on he walked around the bar towards his lover hoping to take a seat in his lap. After he successfully climbed into Grimmjow's lap they shared soft kisses, Grimmjow hugged him around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You're salty..." Ulquiorra commented between kisses. By the way he was acting Grimmmjow could see he was in the mood.

"Mind joining me in shower...?" He asked licking on his lower lip. Ulquiorra smirked "Not at all..."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled him closer, one of his palms slipped down to squeeze his lover's firm ass. Their kiss became heated, their lips grinding and tongues playing a game of intimacy.

Outside, in the hallway that lead to her room, Melany was watching them through the half closed door. The sight was bringing her back memories... of that night. She watched closely, it wasn't exactly the same but she had a feeling that it will end the same. The way their breathing was becoming quicker, those little muffled sounds Ulquiorra was making as Grimmjow sucked on his neck and touched his ass... His lips were swollen and he was slightly blushing.  
They were going to... _not_-make a baby again -she thought sadly....

They quickly pulled away and looked up to see Melany on her hands and knees. She was confused for a moment until she realized she fell though the door while she, lost in thoughts, tried to step closer.

Ulquiorra quickly got off of Grimmjow.

"Baby... are you crying?"

Oh yeah, now she realized she was crying too.  
She didn't respond and looked away feeling embarrassed and somewhat frightened.

"What is it, Melany?" Ulquiorra asked and kneeled down in front of her, Grimmjow approached them too.

"...you were..." She sniffed "You were going to not-make a baby again.." She looked up at them, some fresh tears rolling down her face. They gulped, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and nodded slightly...

"...yes, it is called 'sex' honey... and, um... we were... going to." He said looking into her eyes and she sobbed.

"I don't want you to do that!" She yelled, tears dripping onto the floor. They were shocked, their eyes widened.  
Ulquiorra didn't know what to say so he pulled her into a hug, holding her close as she wiped her tears onto his shirt. He looked up at Grimmjow.

"... ok....if you don't want us to do it, we wont." He said and kneeled down next to them.

Melany stopped crying and looked up looking confused. "...no...I didn't..." She tried to find the words to explain it, they looked at her trying to understand what she wanted to say.

"...I didn't think it that way... I was just...sad... because you never really make a baby." Their eyes widened at the realization.

"You aways do it, and you could make it but why won't you!?" She started crying again. She was annoyed and confused. Babies are so cute and beautiful and she desperately wanted one, and yet _they_, who were so lucky and _knew_ that they _could_ make it, were constantly refusing to do it. She just couldn't understand that.

"I want a baby..." She sobbed as Ulquiorra pressed her onto his chest again. He looked at Grimmjow with his big green eyes, they were full of sadness, sympathy, confusion and..._hope?_

Grimmjow was confused, was it really hope that he saw? And if it is... what does it mean?

Suddenly Melany turned towards him.

"Daddy said it is true that you made me inside of him... Would you make another one?" She asked him and sniffed.

He wiped her tears off and nodded. "We'll see... ok?" She nodded smiling and hugged him tightly.

xxxXXXxxx

After they calmed Melany down, promised that they will consider her wish and put her back to sleep they went to take a shower. One by one though, Ulquiorra was to nervous and Grimmjow understood him perfectly.

"... so, no sex tonight?" Grimmjow asked pulling Ulquiorra to sit between his legs on their bed. He was sitting in the middle of it, leaning against pillows and headboard, with the remote in his hand.

"...i don't think so..." Ulquiorra sat between his bent legs and cuddled onto his chest before he whispered a little 'sorry' to his lover.

"Nah, it's ok. I don't really feel like doing it now, too." Grimmjow smiled and patted the others soft hair.

"So, wanna watch tv or go to sleep?"

"...can we just ... talk?" Ulquiorra asked looking up into his eyes.

"Um yeah..." There was a long pause. they both knew what they probably should talk about but neither of them knew what to say.

"So... she really wants it..." Grimmjow started.

"Yeah..." Ulquiorra murmured quietly. "You know... there's something i want to tell you..." He whispered seriously. Grimmjow nodded, giving him his full attention.

"It... it's been for a wile now I... just didn't know if I should say it but..." He looked down and then fixed his gaze with grimmjow's. "I want a baby too."

**TBC**

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!!!!! Ok, what do ya think? Please review.  
**_

_**Actually I could have made this longer, I already have the rest of it written but I decided to stop it here, the next chap will be soon anyway. I'm also considering writing a short squeal to this, actually two of them. One will be related to something that will take place in the next chapter so, then, I'll ask you if you want me to write it. The other one is already written and it's plot takes a place when Melany is 16 years old, but it does not contain the other child that will, possibly, exist in this story.**_ _**Tell me what ya think about that.**_

_**see ya guys soon ^^...  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -fluffy one-

**OOC & fluff alert!**

* * *

Ulquiorra squirmed once again and sat up in their bed rubbing his head and frowning.

"What is it again baby?" Grimmjow murmured and pulled him back onto his chest.

He sighed "I'm nervous... can't sleep."

"Well, I noticed... What's wrong?"

Ulquiorra sighed again and bit on his lip "It's... I don't know, it's a big decision I guess."

"Well it is, but it's all clear. You guys want a baby so I want it too, we have money, we have friends and my parents who can help us out, we have space... there's really nothing else t' worry about." Grimmjow tried to calm him down and petted on his hair. Ulquiorra was quiet, Grimmjow was right. They made a decision and there was nothing to go against it, for now.

"You're right." He whispered. "There is just something else..."

"What?"

"Um... I probably won't be sleeping for a while, can you come with me to the kitchen or you wish to sleep?"

"No no, I'll go with you."

Once in the living room, Ulquiorra made them both hot chocolate and they cuddled on the wide and comfortable sofa.

"So?" Grimmjow asked for him to continue and Ulquiorra curled up in his embrace.

"Um... There is just something that could get in the way... You see...once I spoke with Szayel about those pills and everything and he said that..."

"What?" Grimmow pulled a soft blanket over them.

"Well... he said that for the... 'pregnancy' to work my body has to be strong enough and completely healthy... so we may have to wait for it to... be that way."

"Ok... so, you go 'n' see him and he'll tell you if you're healthy and strong enough?"

"Yes... that's what makes me nervous."

"Why th' hell? Aren't you so damn _close_ to him? Hell, you even had sex!"

"Shut up" He hissed not wanting to wake Melany up." Now that was an experiment, and it was before I met you. And It's not him I'm nervous about, I just really want that baby..."

His voice died in the end as he looked down. It touched Grimmjow. He was out of words and did the only thing he could think of -pressed him onto his chest and kissed his head. Ulquiorra leaned in and inhaled deeply trying to calm down.

"I don't know why..." He whispered after some time. "...It's just that... Melany grew up so fast..."

"I know..." Grimmjow murmured. They curled up together on the soft and comfortable sofa, black, soft and fluffy blankets around them and they slowly drifted to sleep.

"You're gonna make me a baby?" Ulquiorra whispered hopefully, almost asking him to promise.

"Yes... I will."

...

xxxXXXxxx

"Where is daddy?" Melany insisted pulling on Grimmjow's sleeve. He pushed the key into the lock to let themselves into the apartment. Grimmy just brought her back from school and she wondered where did Ulqui go.

"He went to see Fruitcake." Grimmjow said, Melany ran inside and started taking her jacket off.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He said smirking and hung their jackets onto the hanger.

Leaving the light gray scarf around his neck he went to kitchen to make himself some coffee, Melany jumping behind him.

"Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme..."

"No." He said pouring himself coffee. "It's a surprise." He said and turned around to face her but she already started tellme-ing again. The steaming cup in his hand gave her an idea...

"...tellmetellmetellme...make me some chocolate milk-tellmetellmetellme..." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "... Only if you stop asking."...

"Ok." Damn, that kid would do anything for the friggen chocolate milk. He turned around to warm up some milk and took the chocolate powder when he realized Melany disappeared into the hallway. He smirked and shook his head as he poured the warm milk over the chocolate. He took the cup intending to go and find her but almost fell over her as she suddenly appeared back behind him.

"Woah! where have you been, miss?" She spotted a new cup in his hand and glared at it greedily.

"Uh... to find my slippers!" She said and rose her foot to demonstrate.

"Kay, here ya go..." he handed her the cup and she stuck her nose inside immediately "Easy with that, okay?..." He turned around to check what Ulquiorra left him on the pinboard, his brain automatically counting...

_One second,_

_Two seconds,_

_Three seconds..._

"Daddy I spilled it." _There it goes!_

He turned around to see his daughter staring at him, her shirt, indeed, freshly decorated with a big brown splash. He sighed and smirked taking the cup out of her hand and picked her up.

"You can't be that way, that's not how ladies should behave" He teased carrying her to her room, making sure that he made a nice distance between the splash and his own t-shirt.

"I don't wanna be a lady!" She protested as he placed her to stand on her bed.

"Why not?"

"Because..." She frowned "They're stuuupid." She started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She continued to jump on her bed and Grimmjow was digging through her closet to find a suitable t-shirt that would replace the old one.

"...And they have to wear bras.." Grimmjow blinked.

"What's wrong with bras?"

"OH! They are _very_ uncomfowtable!" She nodded at him knowingly. Grimmjow smirked _Yeah, you'd know..._

"Oh, I see. So if you don't wanna be a lady what do you wanna be then?"

"Err...a normal girl." She smiled and Grimmjow took off her dirty shirt. She spread her palms over her chest and turned around.

"HEY! I don't want you to see my breasts!" Grimmjow cooked an eyebrow.

"Oh... Sorry, miss." He said acting like apologizing. "Turn around!" She ordered.

"Fine." He turned around and she found herself alone with the piece of clothing and...... well shit, it had _a lot _of buttons...

"Need help with that?" Grimmjow called. She hesitated a little and than frowned "Mah, whatever." She handed him the shirt and he helped her to put it on and button it up.

Grimmjow headed to take her old shirt to the laundry bucket and came back to Melany who was jumping again.

"Daddy, can I kiss you on the mouth?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah."

...

She placed her hands onto his shoulders to steady herself and brought her face close, concentrating on his lips. He saw she was hesitating so he reached forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
She blinked in surprise for a second and than giggled bouncing up and down again. Grimmjow smirked.

"But-but... when you kiss daddy you put your tongue unto his mouth... like this..." She stuck her tongue out as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Because it feels good."

"Oh... does _that_ make babies?"

"No..."

"Can we do it then?"

"No. Only Ulqui and I can do it." He said and sat into a chair at the kitchen table, Melany in his lap.

"Why?" She cooked her head.

"Because, he is my lover."

"But.. don't you love _me_ too?"

"Of course I do but you are my daughter. Lover or a boyfriend is someone who is not blood related to you.... And besides you are too young."

"...Oh... You mean...It's like sex?" She looked at him.

"Well... you could say that... It's not so intimate."

She blinked. "What does 'intimate' mean?"

He sighed "Well... it's something that's just _your_ secret, something that's out of others business. Although most of those things are normal things people do and we all know it, it's not really appropriate to talk about it with everyone... get it?"

She nodded.

"Now, we have to make some dinner." Melany smiled and he placed her to sit on the kitchen counter as he took the vegetables out or the fridge and started cutting them.

"Daddy!" She suddenly yelled spreading her arms happily and Grimmjow could hear the front door closing. He quickly turned around. Though he didn't want to show it he was damn nervous and impatient to find about the baby.

Ulquiorra unwrapped his scarf and walked towards them. From his expression Grimmjow couldn't see anything, it was killing him. Ulquiorra first hugged Melany and kissed her forehead and then turned to him. Grimmjow's eyes were practically begging him to tell. He kissed him and moved his lips to his ear.

"_I'm gonna need you soon..._" He whispered, a little smile playing on his lips.

TBC

* * *

**Hahahahahahah another cliffhanger! LOL don't hate me people, this is just so fluffy I'll DIE~ToT  
(sorry about no lemons lately, I'm just too proud of myself for writing 3(!!!) chapters without any smut^^. There will be some in the next chap though...)  
**

**So, I have a story titled "dealing with teens" written, and it's about Melany as a 16 year old and about our grimm and ulqui dealing with the fact that she is 16. It's short, just some dialogue... If you want it ****TELL ME! XD.**

**I will also be writing another story about grimm and ulqui before they got Melany, It will also include Grimmy's parents and his sister... This one will be posted fosho(when I write it :D) and I have a really good idea about it so stick around, it might be interesting ^^...**

**PLEASE review this -I wanna know \\^o^//!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

* * *

"Did you make the baby yet?"

Melany looked over the edge of the hot tub. Ulquiorra was sitting on the closed toilet and seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Daddy?"

"Um... no, not yet."

He answered and turned to her. She was sitting in the hot tub, that they mostly used as a normal tub, in a pile of foam that was created over surface of the warm water.

"We have to wait for the organ to develop properly you know..." He said with a slight smile and she nodded very pleased with the answer. She could hardly wait for the baby.

Ulquiorra propped his head onto his fist and let his thoughts trail away as Melany continued to play in the tub.

Past two days have been a nightmare to him. And, no, his problems weren't stomach ache, bleeding, nausea, or head ache. It was something else. _Lust_, to be exact. It's been told to him that his hormones will be messed with under the influence of the pill but he didn't expect it to manifest this way. Not that it was any better to Grimmjow. The pill made Ulquiorra's body produce much more estrogen than usually and well... it drove him wild. While Melany was at school it was a little easier. At first they tried to work together in the office but in about 15 minutes they ended up banging against the copy machine. Ulquiorra couldn't remember how many times Grimmjow took him that day but they never even tried to work in the same room again.

Grimmjow would move to the living room with a laptop and Uquiorra would stay in their office trying to clear his thoughts and concentrate.

At the moment Grimmjow was still in the living room catching up with everything he haven't done during the day, Ulquiorra sat watching over Melany as she was taking a bath. He couldn't stop thinking about that time in their office. He remembered how he couldn't speak, couldn't move, his body wasn't listening to him. He was trembling with lust and frustration, every Grimmjow's look and touch left his mind blank... He remembered how he let Grimmjow pick him up, sit him onto the copy machine, slide his panties off and spread his legs...

After that he could only scream.

His thoughts were distracted again as Melany said something he didn't catch at first.

"Um, yes?"

"Can you put the bubbles on now?" Melany pleaded putting on her best puppy eyes.

"No, not yet..."

"But you promised!!" She wined in protest.

"And I will, but first wash yourself, okay?"

"No, you do it!" She said lazily shoving the soapy sponge towards him.

"No Melany, you're big enough to do it yourself. Now take the sponge and start with the upper part of your body, like I showed you..."

"Yes yes I know..." She sighed and did as he told her.

xxxXXXxxx

Grimmjow closed the laptop and sighed. He was becoming painfully aware of how soon Melany is going to fall asleep and he will finally be alone with Ulquiorra again. The time just seemed to pass to slowly.

There was also something else on his mind. Szyel didn't say how they will know that the organ has developed and he was afraid that they'll have to wait until Ulquiorra's morning sickness begin to be sure that they made the baby. Ulquiorra said that Szyel told him that 'he'll just know' when the time comes, but neither of them was sure of it.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was easier to wait now that he couldn't see Ulquiorra, but when they had to sit at the same table, eating, with their daughter sitting between them, and as well having to pretend like everything was normal as usual was a **torture**. The rest of the time while Melany was home they were avoiding each other as much possible. They refused to look at each other or even be in the same room. A few times Melany left them alone for a few minutes in the same room and well...guess what they were doing until she came back...

Even though she was pretending like she didn't notice, it was all rather strange to her. Her parents acted weird to say at least. First, they are obviously in a fight (maybe Ulquiorra stole Grimmjow's gummy bears... though it was a slight possibility he would ever do that), not speaking to each other and running away as the other one came close. Then again, when ever she came back she would catch them making out so hungrily that she was afraid they would eat each other. And on top of it all Ulquiorra was lost in his thoughts all the time and Grimmjow ate gummy bears like crazy... there wont be any left for her, she thought sadly.

Anyway... at 9:30 pm Melany was in her bed, Ulquiorra in his, Grimmjow out. He was sent to a nearest store cause well... guess _what_ they had ran out of...

So Grimmjow was out to buy some lube and Ulquiorra was going crazy from impatience and all the thoughts that kept buzzing in his head. So he called his friend...

"Hi baby! How are you, how do you feel?" Szyel greeted happily on the other end.

"Um... lusty." Ulquiorra complained.

"Oh... you definitely sound like that..." He laughed. "So, why aren't you having sex with Grim?"

"Uh... he went to by some lube, we ran out..."

Szyel rose one brow "Why don't you just use some lotion or cooking oil...?"

"Oh no, Melany is still awake we can't do it yet anyways..."

"Oh I see... so tell me -How are you feeling lately, any nausea, stomach ache... bleeding?"

"No, well I have bled a little this morning, but just a little..." Szyel could hear he was unsure if it's ok by the way he said it.

"It's quite normal, especially if he well... if you did it _rougher_...?"

"...Yes, we did... is it bad?" Ulquiorra knitted his brows and bit on his lip.

"No, It will only urge the organ to form stronger, more enduring and immune... _antiknock_ I could say." He explained chuckling. "You will have a safer pregnancy and the baby will be better protected..."

"Oh... good, I was already afraid that we'll have to stop..." Ulquiorra admitted in relief. "Just one more thing... How exactly will I know when I'm... _fertile_...?" He asked with a little blush.

Szyel smirked. "You will feel it, not exactly physically but you'll just know when it happens. And you'll know for sure that he'd knocked you up if you wake up with a fever the next morning." He explained with a hint of smile in his voice. The answer quite satisfied Ulquiorra so he thanked his friend and threw the phone over into the armchair placed opposite to their bed. He suddenly jumped as he heard the front door opening. Jumping out of the bed he rushed to the door and ran into Grimmjow. Their lips connected immediately, they grabbed each other hungrily trying to feed their lust with every touch, getting even more frustrated and greedy as it didn't work. Grimmjow pulled his own t-shirt off of his lover very pleased that he had nothing underneath, and Ulquiorra ripped Grimmjow's shirt opened and worked desperately to pull it off of his strong arms. He barely managed to pull grimmjow's pants off as he found himself pushed into the armchair, his ass on the mere edge of it. He spread his legs invitingly. Grimmjow quickly kneeled on the floor in front of him and Uquiorra wrapped his legs around his waist impatiently. Suddenly, for a brief moment, Ulquiorra felt something light up inside of him. A sudden emotion he never felt before. His mind went hazy and there was only one thing still holding him to the reality. "_Please... make me a baby...!_" he breathed, his eyes blurry, face full of hope and lusty lips brushing against his jaw as he begged him. Grimmjow lost it.

**TBC**

**I'm soooooooooo ****MEAN!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahaha please don't hate me people :[**

**The holloween just passed and, well, in Croatian we call it _'night of the witches'_ so it is our night, girls!! The one and only when we can be what we really are ;]**

**lol so I'm still under the influence of it and I can't help myself about being a bugbear...**

**This scene WILL continue and there will be some more smut in the next chapter that WILL be up VERY SOON!! Also the plot will be getting more interesting...  
**

**So, I hope to see ya then, and I'd love some reviews *bugbear kisses* XD**


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

**OK, PEOPLE!: **THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF SMUT HERE (prepare yourselves mentaly for a 839 words lasting sex...), AND A LOT (I MEAN '**A LOT!**') OF FLUFF. PREPARE HANDKERCHIEFS, YOU'LL NEED THEM IN BOTH CASES XDXDXD

* * *

The lube wasn't really required at the moment since Grimmjow almost came on the spot. Ulquiorra squeezed his waist tighter and he grabbed his hips and pushed into him in one swift move. Ulquiorra moaned and he gasped against his neck. He pulled out half way and sank back deeper and harder immediately starting a fast rhythm. As he came to his senses for a moment he squeezed Ulquiorra's ass and pulled him towards himself as he thrust forward faster and faster. Ulquiorra squirmed and arched crying out loudly and digging his nails into Grimmjow's back and Grimmjow moaned lowly against his neck as they moved together. Neither of them lasted much longer and Ulquiorra screamed gripping onto him so tightly that he could almost hear his ribs cracking. Nothing of it mattered however, his muscles started contracting in spasms and they both saw white. Ulquiorra clung onto him for support and they panted, gasping for breath. Ulquiorra became aware of the pain in both his arms ad legs he wasn't feeling before, he realized he was gripping onto Grimmjow to tightly and loosened his grip to run his hands over his body. They rested like that for a second but sadly, or fortunately -one round wasn't nearly enough.

Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's strong hands touching his body hungrily so he kissed onto his neck whispering

"I want more..."

Grimmjow stood up carrying him to the bed. He pushed the covers aside, placed him in the middle of it and gently pushed him down on his back and laid on top of him. Ulquiorra's eyes shone in the dim light as he traced his hands over Grimmjow's muscled torso. Their lips connected again in a passionate kiss, their hands dancing over their skin. As their kiss became faster and rougher Grimmjow caught Ulquiora's hands and pressed them above his head holding his wrists, supporting himself on his elbows on each side of Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra broke the kiss to gasp for breath, some soft moans escaping him as Grimmjow left hot kisses along his jaw, nudging his head aside so he would expose his neck. Ulquiorra let his head fall against the pillows, his eyes closed and breathing fast, he moaned with anticipation and pushed his hips up against his lovers. He continued to suck on his neck and pressed his hips down into Ulquiorra's hungry ones so he sipped between his legs. Ulquiorra gasped and mewled as he felt Grimmjow's hot length against his groin, pushing his hips up again he felt the tip press against his opening. It tortured him that Grimmjw was taking him so slowly, he needed more. He opened his knees further and bent his legs rubbing his cock against Grimmjow's belly and pushing up against him desperately trying to get him inside. Grimmjow took pity ot him and slid his one hand to his hip to hold it in place and Ulquiorra gasped and moaned arching as he pushed into him slowly. Ulquiorra's breathing turned into quick gasps and his heart pounded in his chest, both their bodies slick with sweat. Ulquiorra feasted his released hand in Grimmjow's hair expecting to get fucked but Grimmjow wouldn't please him yet.  
Grimmjow pulled himself up so their lips were in the same level again and kissed them gently a few times. Ulquiorra was looking at him with lust crazed eyes, his lips parted and swollen and he could hear his heart pounding with need.  
He kissed his lips a hew more times until he felt him relax a little. He released his other hand and Ulquiorra wrapped them around his neck to pull himself closer. Grimmjow sneaked his arm under his back and embraced him tightly while his other hand stroked along his thigh and pulled it up to hook it over his hip. Every time they moved Ulquiorra could feel him moving inside of him. Their kiss deepened and their passion soon exploded again and neither of them could wait any longer.  
Ulquiorra broke the kiss with a moan when grimmjow finally made the first thrust. He pulled out and sank back in with a breathy groan and Ulquiorra cried out loudly pulling his hair. Their rhythm soon got faster and Ulquiorra's cries turned into sharp '_ah_'s every time the headboard crushed against the wall. Suddenly Grimmjow flipped them over and sat up so Ulquiorra found himself sitting in his lap.  
He screamed as the angle changed and Grimmjow pulled his hips down not missing the rhythm. He wrapped his legs around his waist and clung onto him for support as he rode him. He rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, his eyes now squeezed shut an brows knitted as he moaned loudly against it. Grimmjow soon felt Ulquiorra tightening around him and changed their position again. Ulquiorra was pressed onto his back as he screamed in pleasure and Grimmjow spilled himself in waves deep inside of him.

xxxX(*whipping sweat off of my forehead X_x''*)XXxxx

Grimmjow woke up and realized he was feeling extremely warm. Then he realized that was why he woke up first place. It was hot!

He looked down to see Ulquiorra lying on top of him, pretty much all over him. His hips and one leg were on the left side of his hips and his other leg wrapped around his right thigh, and his head on his left shoulder. He smirked as he pulled the covers lower ho get some cool air. As soon as a certain amount of warmth was gone Ulquiorra frowned and shivered snuggling closer to Grimmjow seeking for warmth. Grimmjow was confused. He wrapped his arms around his lover and realized he was strangely hot. Ulquiorra frowned again and murmured something as he tried to pull the covers back up.

"Baby?" Grimmjow murmured running his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair. "I think you have a fever..."

Ulquiorra 'mhmh'-ed though it looked more like he nuzzled his neck.

"Want me to bring you some medicine?" He asked cupping his liver's cheek to draw his attention.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened slowly, they were shiny and hazy.

"Umm... yeah, ok..." He whispered.

xxxXXXxxx

Ulquiorra was half awaken by the pain in his jaw when he realized he was cold. His half asleep mind detected a nice and comfortable resource of warmth right next to him, not realizing that he was a thermal power plant himself. He snuggled it and, discovering that it, indeed, felt very good, decided to climb on top of it. Suddenly something bad happened and he felt cold again.

But soon the source of warmth wrapped something warm around him and he frowned happily. The source of warmth started producing some annoying noises and touching his head. He felt something (warm) on his cheek and he felt himself being dragged out of the certain state he was in.

It was when he felt himself placed onto an uncomfortable, not warmth spreading pillow when he snapped awake. He saw Grimmjow standing up and wanting to walk away and all the annoying noises became crystal clear.

His eyes widened at the realization and a small pale hand grabbed grimmjow's thigh.

"Baby..." he called

Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him "What is it?" He whispered petting Ulquiorra's hair.

"I... I'm pregnant."Ulquiorra whispered, hs cheeks red and eyes shining. Ggrimmjow stood still for a moment. Finally, and a happy smile spread across his face. "Really...?"

"mhmh" Ulquiorra nodded smiling. Grimmjow pulled him into a hug and connected their lips. They continued to kiss and Ulquiora felt Grimmjow's warm hand slip under the covers to stroke his still very flat belly.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss with a smile and looked into his eyes. It was such an intimate moment and he felt so... happy.

"There's my baby inside..." Grimmjow murmured, it was almost hard to believe.

xxxXXXxxx

Yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes Melany slipped out of her bed and headed, barefoot and dragging her elephant in one hand, to the bathroom. She needed to pee.

After she washed her hands she dragged the stuffed animal towards the living room. There she saw daddy in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Hi daddy..." She said climbing into one of the chairs behind him. Grimmjow jumped, he haven't heard her coming.

"Hi baby, wanna pancake?" He asked smiling. Melany noticed he was strangely happy.

"With strawberry jam?"

"Yeah."

"OK!" She clapped her hands happily. Grimmjow put two spoons of sugar into his coffee before taking the jam out. He liked it sweet, while Ulquiorra drank it completely sugarless.

"Can I hve some chocolate milk?" She asked as grimmjow sipped on his coffee.

Grimmjow sighed "Yeah, sure..." He turned around to make the chocolate milk when he heard a small slurping sound. He blinked... and there it was again. I was almost like... He turned around and saw Melany gulping his coffee greedily.

"Hey hey hey!" He took the cup away from her and held it out of her reach. " 'S my coffee, it ain't fer kids!"

"But it's yummy!!" She protested.

"Oh yeah? Well it's mine. Go drink Ulquiorra's."

"...Ok." she ran away happily.

xxxXXXxxx

Ulquiorra was awoken by a loud 'ewwwww'. As his eyes slowly focused he saw Melany with a frown on her face, though it faded away as she stared examining what was wrong with the bitter cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes looked up as she noticed a movement in the big fluffy pile of covers. She slowly placed the cup onto the cupboard and carefully crawled up onto the bed to see that Ulquiorra just woke up. She smiled to him happily and cuddled next to him. Ulquiorra also smiled and embraced her warmly.

"Um...Why are you sick?" She asked looking up to him.

Ulquorra smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not...sick."

TBC

* * *

FLUFF POISONING!!! *dies*

Dis is makin me so happy ^^ ... (THAT SMUT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!! Jeeezzz I've no idea why but I probably lost a few pounds x_x)

The next one will be up in a... week? Probably yeah :D

Btw thanks for all the reviews people, luvya


	7. Chapter 7

"aaah..... a-aah.....oh_ mmmnhh_-Grim.._ **Grimmjow**!!"_

The phone on the kitchen bar kept buzzing frowardly but neither of them cared.

"Ha-harder...!"

Grimmjow pressed his both hands above his head, against the hard surface of the bar and gripped on his wrists to pull himself higher, so their faces were on the same level.

The apartment was empty, their naked bodies carried away in the moment ground rhythmically on the marble surface. Lusty whispers and moaning was heard.

Grimmjow let Ulquiorra chew on his lips and scream against them, his hips moved faster and crashed against Ulaquiora's groins rougher every time.

Just a few more seconds and with a loud, long moan Ulquiorra tensed and fell limp in Grimmjow's arms. Every muscle on Grimmjow's back contracted as he followed shortly after.

They lay still, looking into each others eyes and trying to catch their breaths.

"P...pick up." Ulquiorra managed nudging Grimmjow slightly.

He sighed, slid down between Ulquiorra's legs and pulled out earning a gasp from him. He grabbed his still vibrating cell phone and headed to the bathroom.

"Yo man." He said hearing Noitora chuckle on the other side.

"Busy, are we?" He teased "What took you so long man?" Grimmjow grinned coming back into the living room, carrying a white towel in his hand and started to whip the cum off of himself.

"My hands were full."

"Huh, of what?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Oh, nice! That must've been important..."

"He was fucking cumming in my arms damn it, I couldn't let_ that_ go!" He argued, Ulquiorra frowned. He forgot how vulgar Grimmjow could be.

"Oh, sexy, man!" Noitora giggled "Anyway, are you guys done now cause I'll just be passing your building in a few minutes, maybe we could meet?"

Grimmjow glanced at ulquiorra who was still naked, lying spread on the bar and still breathing somewhat heavy.

"Yeeah, we're done. Wanna come up?"

"Um, ok, thanks man. See ya in ah... about 15 minutes, 's that ok?"

"Nice, see ya." He hung up and threw the phone onto the sofa walking over to Ulquiorra. He climbed back onto the bar between his legs and smiled down to him.

"Are you ok, baby?" Ulquiorra nodded and they kissed, his fingers playing within blue strands of messy hair.

"You're my vulgar cat." He said between kisses, a little smirk curling his lips. Grimmjow forced his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss but ulquiorra soon pulled away.

"I thought we were done." He breathed.

"Is that so? So _you're_ done?" Grimmjow teased.

"_I _could take more..." Ulquiorra assured him.

"Yeah? Well I wont give you." Grimmjow said and slid off of him.

"Why not?" He propped himself on his elbows.

"Because..." Grimmjow said handing him the towel "it's not good for the baby, I can see you're tired."

Ulquiorra stared into his eyes, it touched him. Grimmjow could be so... cute.

"Kay..." he said and got off of the bar "When is Noitora coming?"

"In 15 minutes, 's that ok?"

He nodded and headed to the bathroom, Grimmjow pulled on some pants and started to clean the bar surface.

In 15 minutes as said the door bell rang. Ulquiorra showed ip in a pair of jeans and a loose, warm and fluffy looking sweater to open the door.

"Hey there Ulqui!" Noitora greeted. "Ya look nice..."

Ulquiorra smiled and closed the door behind them, Grimmjow soon walked into the room. They sat around the table in the living room.

"Want some ice cream?" Ulquiorra asked, Grimmjow and Noitora looked up.

"Nah thanks, I'm fine. Won't be staying long anyway. just wanned to see ya a little." Noitora said, Grimmjow also said he was fine. Ulquiorra took a box of ice cram and a spoon and sat on the free chair between them, starting to eat the ice cream.

"You went to see my Szay yesterday, right? He told me you came, to bad I wasn't home..." Noitorra commented.

"Yes, I went for a check up...It had to be don before we go to that business trip..." he explained

"Oh yeah, I forgot.. when are you leaving?"

"Wednesday... we'll be back till Saturday. Melany's staying with my parents." Grimmjow explained

"Why are you going anyway? I heard that man is a pig..."

"He is alright!" Ulquorra frowned "but it's a great deal when it comes to money so..."

The whole thing was that the house the were working on at the moment was in another town so every few months they had to travel to see how the building of it is going. The owner of the house was a fat, rich and conservative swine. He was one of those rare people that still believed that homosexuality is a bad thing and he probably wouldn't hire them... if he knew Ulquiorra was a man that is. They made a deal with him over the phone at first and they didn't know he was a homophobe until there was a nasty rumor about it which eventually proved itself to be true. They decided to pretend Ulquiorra is a girl from then on cause the house was very expensive and they already wasted much time on it so they couldn't afford to loose that money. So now, that they were going to meet him and his wife in person Ulquiorra had to get some female clothes.  
So he called his friend... as usual. Szyel had a nice pile of very beautiful, feminine and classy female clothes to lend (_why _he had them is a long story)

"Szyel is coming today to bring me some clothes and shoes..."

"Yeah, he told me. So, ho is your baby?" Noitora asked smiling, "I don't see any belly yet..."

"Oh, it's only been a month, it's to small to be visible yet..." Grimmjow explained and pulled Ulquiorra's hand so he stood up and turned his hips so his face was in front of his stomach. Grimmjow lifted his sweater up and revealed his rather flat belly. Only a small bump could be noticed on his lower stomach though someone who didn't know that he was pregnant wouldn't even notice. Grimmjow ran his palm over it gently and pressed his lips against the firm, warm bump.

"Ya see, if ya put your hand onto it you'll fell a firm round surface under the skin." Grimmjow said and Noitora placed his big palm over Ulquiorra's stomach. It felt weird, so mysterious. The rest of the stomach was firm as usual but when he pressed he could feel something rounded and even harder underneath press back.

"'S weird man, but cute..." Noitora commented with a smirk.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that day Szyel came over with a few bags of clothes and shoes. Grimmjow opened the door and took the bags away from him. Melany was back from school and watching 'Doraemon' on TV.

"Hi there Mel..." Szyel greeted and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Hi Fruitcake..." She said and hugged him quickly continuing to watch the cartoon. Szyel smirked to Grimmjow. He used to call him Fruitcake since the college an obviously Melany took it over now.

"Want some gummy bears?" Melany suddenly asked shoving a bowl towards him. Well, looks like she took that over too...

"Um..." Before he could respond Ulquiorra came into the living room.

"Hi szay..." Ulquiorra smiled. "want something?" he asked his friend as he walked around the bar to take a glass of water.

"No thanks, I'm fine... The clothes are right there." He said. "I brought what I thought you'd like."

Ulquiorra nodded taking one of the bags and looked into it.

"Great, thanks so much baby, i don't know what I'd do without them..."

"Nah, it's nothing. Try them on before I go, wanna see how they look on you." He suggested glancing at Grimmjow who was sitting in the armchair near them. He knew damn well he wanted to see them too.

**;P TBC

* * *

**

**OH HI! ^^ babies babies babies everywhere!!!**

**My BOTH aunties are in third month of pregnancy now and it's all so cute!!! I totally love babies right now. I have to tell you something I said to my mom when I was 2 years old.  
I asked her where do babies come from...**

**My mom:** Well at first they are very small, in mommy's tummy...  
**2 year old me:** Do they have small legs too?  
**My mom:** No, they only have a little head and a little tail, like a little tadpole.  
**2 year old me:** Oh please, and who the hell chopped them off!?  
**My mom:** Nobody did, they have to grow out yet.  
**2 year old me:** But baby is not a carrot to _grow_ like that!! **LOL**

**XDXDXD I found a paper where my mom wrote it down afterward.**

**... It just hit me again how sexy Grimmjow is...**

**Anyway review people, what do ya think about Ulqui in mini skirts 33???  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Ulquiorra awoke frowning with the uncomfortable feeling of his body being in a rather low position comparing to other... furniture. The ceiling seemed so high as though he was lying on the floor.

There was a rational explanation to this, Ulquiorra remembered. First of all, there was no warm, comfortable, purring, sexy thing called Grimmjow under him. Second, there was no bed under him either...

Actually, the bed was somewhere under him and the mattress he was lying on but it was rather flat with the floor sadly. You see, yesterday after Szyel left Melany got picked up by her friend's mom cause she was going to sleep over at her friend's house. After she left he and Grimmjow were alone the whole evening and well, they went rather... doggy-stile. Unfortunately the poor old bed couldn't take any more of violation and it collapsed into a pile of wooden boards he was lying on at the moment. He registered something warm and breathing close behind him so he turned around and climbed on top of it, hoping his lover wouldn't mind if he slept on top of him.

A half an hour later grimmjow woke up to find his little kitty curled up on his chest. He smirked -Ulquiorra must've climbed on top of him in the past hour cause the last time he woke up he was sleeping next to him. He ran his hand through the dark locks moving them out of Ulquiorra's peaceful face and couldn't resist to hug him closer and press him onto his chest. _So fucking cute..._

He never knew how that cute little angel could turn into a lusty little whore and scream and writhe under him and beg for more shamelessly...and that lap dance from last night...

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a soft pair of lips was pressed against his nipple. He looked down to see that Ulquiorra woke up and was looking at him with big, shiny eyes.

"Baby, are you thinking about sex?" Ulqui asked curiously as he crawled up his body clumsily, the sheets tangeled around them.

Grimmjow gulped as his naked little lover placed a kiss onto his lips, supporting himself on his elbows above Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Yes..." He murmured and squeezed Ulquiorra's ass under the sheets.

Ulquiorra gasped against his lips and Grimmjow caught his mouth for a hot, open mouthed kiss.

When he felt their actions going out of control Ulquiorra broke the kiss nudging his lover away gently.

"We can't baby..." He breathed running his hands through Grimmjow's blue locks, seeing his disappointment.

He sighed. "Melany will be here really soon..."

"But we have 10 minutes..." Grimmjow whined, his erection pressing impatiently against Ulquiorra's inner thigh.

Ulquiorra sighed again and ran his hands over his lover's muscular chest. He brought Grimmjow's head back down and whispered into his ear.

"And... what about a blow job...?"

xxxXXXxxx

The door bell rang. Ulquiorra looked up licking Grimmjow's cum off of his lips.  
Grimmjow was breathing heavily, his still rock hard cock against Ulquiorra's cheek. Ulquiorra shifted. He was lying in the middle of the bed, completely naked, black sheets fell around his knees and his head between Grimmjow's muscular thighs. His hair was messy, all over his face and he had some cum on his cheek. Grimmjow took a last deep breath and sat up.

"I'll get it." He said removing Ulquiorra to the side so he could stand up.

"You look like a little slut, ya know. I won't have Billy's dad rape ya out there..."

xxxXXXxxx

Ulquiorra quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and Grimmjow's sweater (because it was loose, fluffy and warm of course) and got out of the room. He wasn't looking where he was going as he tried to fix his hair with his hands and suddenly he felt something bump against his belly gently.  
It was Melany's head. Actually it was Melany placing a kiss onto his belly and then hugging it warmly whispering 'hi little baby'. Ulquiorra smiled when he finally saw his daughter again and bent down to pick her up.

"Hi daddy!" Melany smiled and Ulquiorra hugged her tight carrying her to the kitchen.

"How was it? Did you have fun?" He asked and placed her onto the kitchen counter.

"Yes. We played 'hide an seek' and billy stepped onto his cat's tail..." She said and laughed.

"And the cat was angry and it scratched him real bad and then his mom came and put alcohol onto it..."

"Poor Billy, why are you laughing at it?" Ulquiorra admonished her slightly.

"Because..." She laughed again "it was funny when he cried. He had saliva all over his face and Margaret and I laughed so hard..."

"You laughed at him? That wasn't nice Melany, you shouldn't laugh at people like that..."

"Oh, but we said 'sorry' later and he wasn't sad anymore. Then we payed with his sister's barbie dolls..."

She trailed off and watched as Ulquiorra made some toast with butter. A few moments later Grimmjow passed by carrying an apple and was just about to bite it.

"Oh Grimmjow, don't eat that..." Ulquiorra suddenly pointed out about to take the apple away from him.

"...Why not?" Grimjow asked surprised as Ulquiorra grabbed the apple.

"Because I want it." He said with slight puppy eyes and bit into the apple. Both Grimmjow and Melany just stared.

_Eh, pregnancy..._ Grimmjow shook his head and took another apple.

xxxXXXxxx

Today is going to be a busy day. First Grimmjow had to push all the furniture in the living room back to it's place. It's been quite a while since he and Ulquiorra danced and last night when they were finally alone they took advantage of the huge living room they had.

Yes, it might sound weird and not a lot of people new this but Ulquiorra was a dancer. A professional dancer.

As a young boy he started to go to ballet classes and later he started learning latin and ballroom dances such as waltz, tango, samba, cha cha or rumba. Over the years he became so good that he could dance both male and female roles. Grimmjow, even though his last name sounds French is from south America (that's where his parents were born). So as a boy in high school he went to Latin American dance classes and was also very good at them. After he and Ulquiorra got together they went to classes together. Actually that weren't classes but they would rent a dancing hall in the club and lock themselves in, and then dance until their self control broke and the would mostly end up making love in the middle of the dance floor.

And well that's what happened last night and it probably caused the devastatin of their bed.

Second, Grimmjow had to call Noitorra (who owned a company that produced furniture) to send some of his employees over with a trunk to pick up what's left of their bed (how did they manage to brake it was a mystery to him).

Later that day Szyel was going to come over to 'help' Ulquiorra with female clothing and getting ready for the trip. In the evening his parents are coming to pick up Melany who will be staying with them until they return.

He finished putting the furnture back and diled Noitora's number. _This is going to be embarrassing..._

"Hey man, whassup?" came Noitora's sleepy voice.

"Um, did I wake you up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nah, I was awake. It's jus that Szyel won't let me out of the bed... says he's cold without me." Noitora explained chuckling.

"Hmph, thell me about it..." Grimmjow smirked "Ulqui constantly uses me as a pillow."

"Heh, a purring pillow? Not bad..." Noitora teased. Grimmjow smirked. People had always made jokes about his purring and he didn't even know how, or why he did it first place. It was weird.

"Well anyways, I called you cause I need you to send someone over with a truck, possibly, ..."

"Why?" Noitora asked suspiciously.

"Err, you see... I have some wood that I can't use anymore... sooo ..." He stopped hearing his friend's loud laughter on the other end.

"Um... what's so funny?" He asked but Noitora continued to choke in laughter.

"You..." He started through giggling. "Ya broke the bed, haven't ya!?"

...

**TBC**

* * *

**Very nice :F**

**I just love gimmulqi so much! (about ulquiorra in a mini skirt- it will be happening very soon :D)**

**Believe it or not this wasn't supposed to be an erotic/smut/porn story (like all others) but it really has a plot that was supposed to be the main thing in this story. Of course my mind is to dirty for something like that.**

**So I'm asking you people what do you want me to do. Since there was some serious sex in the 6th chap and a half lemon in the last one I decided to cut this blow job part out. If you think that it would be ok for me to put it back just tell me ok ;D.**

**And if the story is getting confusing to someone just tell me, I'll explain it without retrospection XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, tell me what ya think *kisses*...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Well, it would be great if the guys could pick this up till 5 p.m. Cause my parents are coming then and I don't want them to see what I've done with my bed..." Grimmjow explained nervously since Noitora didn't seem to understand the situation.

"Eh... I don't know maaan... I'll try ok? See ya then cause I'll come with them. I really wanna see what's left of the bed hahahahaha..."

Noitora hung up laughing. It would be no problem to send the guys over right now but he wanned to see Grimmjow explain things to his parents. Although he doubted that, when Mr and Mrs Jagerjaques see the 'bed', there will be anything to explain.

Grimmjow hung up and tossed the phone aside.

Ulquiorra had already eaten both the apple and the peace of toast with jam and was now preparing some cereals for Melany who was still sitting on the kitchen counter next to him. she was quiet and observing Ulquiorra's flat stomach thinking about the baby and wondering what was it doing in Ulqui's belly.

...Wait, the baby was inside Ulquiorra's belly... Right?

"Daddy!?" she suddenly shouted obviously calling Grimmjow since Ulquiorra was right beside her.

"Yeah!?" Grimmjow asked and walked over to them.

She fell silent thinking about how to form her question.

"How did you put it inside?" she finally asked. Ulquiorra stiffened, Grimmjow gulped uncomfortably. It could mean more than one thing, that's for sure.

"Um... What?" Grimmjow asked.

She pointed at Ulquiorra's stomach. "How did you put the baby inside?"

Ulquiorra looked away blushing a little and Grimmjow gulped.

"Uh... I haven't. The baby was never outside. I already made it inside... geddit?" He asked hoping she would be satisfied. Of course, he was wrong. The simple thought hit her and opened so many questions that were somewhere deep in her mind since that night she saw them...

"No! I don't geddit!! I don't understand anything, why won't you just tell me?! How th' hell are babies made??"

xxxXXXxxx

"No! I still don't geddit!!!" She whined kicking her legs in frustration. Ulquiorra sighed, damn she was curious. And smart as hell. He made a mental note to ask Szyel if it was normal for a 5 year old to be so smart.

"...What part don't you understand??" He asked. this was insane. They even told her the whole biology stuff about seed, and wombs and cells and DNA and that pills that make it all possible for males and EVERYTHING.

Ok, except for one thing but Melany seemed to notice something was missing.

"I understand that to make the baby you need mommy's and daddy's cells, and that daddy's 'sperm' has his cells and DNA inside, and it has to connect with mommy's cell that's called 'egg', and then that big cell called egg is ... fertilized..." She managed to say the word correctly. "... and then it becomes two cells, and then three and then four... and then it becomes a baby! But how does..." She stopped not knowing how to ask.

"How does what?" Ulquiorra asked sighing.

"How do daddy's cells _come_ to you?!?! Through the air or what!?" She yelled in frustration. Why won't they just tell her?!

"Not over... _blue-tooth_, right!!" She yelled again not sure if they understood her question. If the baby just 'appears' like that and if everything really happens without any contact and just because mommy and daddy love each other then what is sex for?

"More like USB..." Grimmjow commented.

_Well shit... _Ulquiorra thought, now they really have to tell her everything. He sighed in defeat, Melany was definitely too smart.

"Um, you see... The only way for daddy's sperm to come to mommy's womb is through the same passage through which the baby is born later. It's like that with all mammals, they all make children the same way. You remember when we saw that two tigers in the zoo mating?" He asked.

She nodded and before he could continue she suddenly gasped, her eyes widened.

_Oh God, who would have guessed! It's__ all clear now, the puzzle has completed. That night she saw them, Ulquiorra's legs were... and Grimmjow was... just like that tiger, he put his..._

_Wait a minute, Ulquiorra is not a girl, he doesn't have a 'vagina' or whatever it's called, that hole through which baby comes out..._

"But, you're not a girl, your womb is connected to your..."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at their daughter terrified. She stared back, eyes wide, mouth agape. Oh shit, was it to shocking?

"...oh." She said quietly blushing a little. If she had known it's something like that she wouldn't have asked... It was a little embarrassing now, she felt bad for insisting on them to tell her.

"So, that's what feels good, right?" She asked smiling little and still blushing.

Ulquiorra nodded "Is it all right, Melany?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Um yes..." She said smiling now that she saw they weren't mad at her. "But um... will I have to do it when I grow up?" She asked quietly, there was a mix of fear, and maybe even some disgust towards the strange thought she couldn't fully except nor even conceive.

"Well, no one is going to force you to it but you'll see that, even if it sounds strange or frightening now, it's one of the biggest wishes living beings have. It's a very beautiful thing when you do it with someone you love and especially if you will want to have a baby once you grow up, right?" Ulquiorra explained petting her back.

"My own... baby?!" She asked smiling in disbelief. Grimmjow nodded and she clapped her hands grinning happily.

xxxXXXxxx

"This is insane!" Ulquiorra assured his friend hoping Melany didn't hear their conversation. They were alone in their bedroom and Grimmjow and Melany wee in the living room watching cartoons. (LOL)

"Ok so... she's smart, it's not weird." Szyel responded blankly petting Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Gah but but... we had to tell her _everything_...!?" Ulquiorra panicked, yes, panicked.

"You mean you had to tell her...?" Szyel asked .

"Yeees, everything. I feel so guilty now I don't know what to do... She is to young..."

"Well obviously she's not. She's smart enough and curious enough and it haven't shocked her or something like that so it's all fine, she has to know anyway..."

Ulquiorra bit his lip. Well probably, Szyel was right...

He sighed and opened one of the bags with female clothes Szyel had brought him the day before. A big drop of sweat rolled down his forehead... - _miniskirts!!??_

_xxxXXXxxx_

Grimmjow walked into the room and saw his lover in a miniskirt. There was also... WAIT A MINUTE!!! -A MINISKIRT?!! Ho fuck he looked so delicious and sexy and rapeable and...

"Hold your horses Grimmjow..." Szyel warned recognizing the animalistic look in Grimmjow's eyes. "There are kids in the room." He teased, Melany sitting in his lap and playing with his hair.

Grimmjow shook the thoughts away and walked to sit on the 'bed' with them. Ulquiorra was blushing light pink and eying his reflection in the mirror.

Well the skirt was... ok... he thought miserably. It wasn't a real miniskirt at least, it reached down to the middle of his thighs.... Ok, definitely to short!! And the high heeled shoes weren't making it any better.

Since he was a dancer he was used to walking in heels though, at least he won't have problems with that. What he as wearing at the moment was a black skirt suit. The jacket was like of a normal suit narrowed around the waist, underneath he had a white silken dress shirt. It's collar ends were long and tied into a loose bow where his collar bones met and it hanged down his chest. The skirt was also plain black and tight fitting. He had no stalkings underneath right now but Szyel had brought him some stand-up silken stalkings in the color of his skin. They had a beautiful tiny lace where they ended, around the upper thigh, and he was afraid to put them on cause Grimmjow would probably go crazy.

The shoes he wore were of black, polished leather with closed toes and thin straps around his ankles. The heels were about four inches high and elegantly thin.

"Aw c'mon Ulquiorra, what's with the face, you look beautiful!" Szyel commented over Melany's head.

TBC

* * *

-__-' poor ulqui XD

Anyway this with bluetooth XD i remember when I was about four when my mom told me that baby appears when mom and dad love each other (I really reminds of bluetooth right LOL) and since I knew that magic doesn't exist and that 'love' is not a material and it can't cause pregnancy, I didn't really believe it but I guess I wasn't a little Melany to force the answer out of them XD. Mom told me the truth pretty soon (when I was like 6?) though :D.

Yeah so, tell me what ya think ^^ the next chap will be up pretty soon hopefully ;)

ps: I just love to illustrate nice clothes ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Before we start, I've put a poll on my profile about the gender of Grimm and ulqui's baby so go ahead and vote ^^. Once again if you haven't seen Melany's pics yet go 'n' check em, link on my profile. And just to make clear, I already know the gender of the baby, it's name, looks, character and all, it's pics will be up on my dA as soon as at least 50 of you vote on my poll ^^. Sorry guys, I just wanna know what would ya want *edwardkissessssjacobXD***

* * *

"ya know, i'm gonna get a hamster...?" Melany said to szyel failing to notice the tension in the room. Only a few minutes passed and grimmjow was already glaring at ulquiorra maniacally again. Szyel coughed to draw grimmjow's attention.

"A hamster? Reeally?!" He asked acting super excited.

"yes!" Melany replied quickly getting all worked up and started explaining things to him "Because the baby can't come yet so i have something until it comes and i'm gonna pick the hamster myself and i'm gonna make it reeeaaal fat! So i can..."

"Oh, but you shouldn't make it very fat you know..." Szyel explained seriously.

"...why not?" she asked disappointed.

"because it can die from a heart failure." the scientist spoke. Grimmjow noticed how at the first sight Szyel didn't seem like a scientist at all. He was young like them, short like Ulquiorra and had his pink hair, gold eyes and fancy, somewhat feminine way of clothing. A typical uke you could say, just like Ulquiorra. Short, beautiful, feminine, and fragile. There was a difference between them though. Ulquiorra attracted people with the sort of magical combination of his eyes, hair and alabaster skin, his sad and innocent look was more than most people could handle -both male and female. Szyel was irresistible for his flirty nature. Even when he didn't do anything he was always full of life and some strange energy that had people wrapped around his finger. That same energy Ulquiorra had to, deep inside, and he showed it only to Grimmjow. It was only when they were alone... It was when they danced.

_OOOh my Goood!... _Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow whose gaze wondered all over his body hungrily. _He's striping me with his eyes dammit.._. Grimmjow didn't notice he was drooling until a warm drop landed onto his hand that was in his lap. That was also when he noticed Ulquiorra staring at him looking frightened. Ulquiorra quickly looked back to the mirror when he realized Grimmjow snapped out of his erotic fantasy.

Szyel was still talking to Melany about the hamster. Not failing to notice what was going on though, he was trying to occupy Melany's attention but he couldn't help a smirk when Grimmjow's drool dripped into his lap, it was just hilarious.

"Grimmjow, you need to go to the bathroom..." Szyel suddenly spoke and broke their stare into each others eyes.

"Um..." Grimmjow turned his face to him, obviously confused. Szyel repeated "seems like you need to go to the bathroom."

_oh shit_! He was hard as hell, both Ulquiorra and him noticed.

"Yeah... right." He muttered standing up and thanking God that Melany found her interest in Szyel's hair.

xxxXXXxxx

It was noon already, still no truck, no Noitora, no tiny black miniskirts (thank god) and no parents yet (thank god again).

Szyel was still there to help Ulquiorra pack everything and Grimmjow has been given an order to pack Melany's things.

It was done in 15 minutes and her backpack was full and closed, next to the door in the hallway.

"daddy, can you brush my hair?" She asked, hugging his leg.

Grimmjow smiled "yeah, sure." He picked her up and carried her into their bathroom where he placed her to sit on the board next to the sink in front of a huge mirror that covered the whole wall. He turned on the lights surrounding the mirror and turned her around so she was facing it, Grimmjow standing behind her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

She grinned happily when she saw her reflection in the mirror and her daddy standing behind her. he leaned down and hugged her sticking his nose into her hair.

"Daddy..." She called as she tried to turn around to see his face.

"hm?"

"I'm gonna miss you..." She said causing him to melt. This was very weird of course. Grimmjow had never considered himself capable of loving someone so much and actually feel like dieing for that person and having his eyes filled with tears from incredible cuteness. He had never actually cared so much about anyone, maybe his parents and sister.

Then he fell in love with ulquiorra on the first sight and slowly these emotions started appearing.

"We're gonna miss you too..." He said and hugged her tight. "But it's only for three days," he added "we'll be back soon, ok?"

She nodded and he turned her around again so her back was facing him and grabbed the brush.

"make me some plates too, ok?"

xxxXXXxxx

The door bell rang and Ulquiorra rushed to open them. Grimmjow's parents were there and Noitora still haven't picked up the 'bed'.

They were about to se how they demolished their bed having sex AND find out about the baby thing. _How ironical!_ Ulquiorra blushed. _No wonder he was pregnant!_

TBC

* * *

OMG I am sooo late -__-' sorry guys!!! And sorry WolfWind13, I promised i'd update till my birthday which was...erm ๏̯͡๏ ... 2 days ago, yes, so I'm sorry I didn't make it till then, but, well, here ya go ^^.

I stopped this chapter here even though it's so short cause I need some more time to build grimmjow's parent's as my oc-s. Ya know, the looks and all... so yeah. Merry Christmas everyone, and see ya in 2010 =^-^=!!!

Review please :DD

PS: i'm 15 now yaaayyyyy, lol -not XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ulquiorra yawned waking up from his nap. He was curled up on the passenger seat covered with a blanket. He glanced at he digital clock on the radio, it said 11:45 pm.

"Oh, you're awake..." Greeted his lover from the driver's seat. Ulquiorra hummed and sank deeper into the warmth of his seat. He had stripped off his jeans before so he was more comfortable, and he wore just his panties, t-shirt and white socks that reached only to his ankle.

"Where are we?" He asked and yawned.

"Um... I don't know, but we've been driving for two hours, that means two more hours to go..." Grimmjow informed.

"tell me when you get tired, I can drive if you want to sleep now or something..."

Grimmjow laughed "nah, I'm fine. I'm hungry though, do we have something to eat?"

"Um... yeah, wait a second..." Ulquiorra said and turned around so he could reach the backpack on the back seat. He pulled out a half meter long tuna sandwich and handed it to his lover.

In ten minutes _all _of it was gone.

"how can you eat so much and never get fat?" Ulquiora commented, Grimmjow just shrugged.

"And you don't even work out that much..."

"oh, you think I don't?" Grimmjow laughed, Ulquiorra rose his eyebrow. "I know you don't." He said not so sure about it any more.

Grimmjow stopped laughing "You're a demanding little devil in bed ya know..? Three rounds with you 's like two hours in the gym!"he said and grinned.

Ulquiorra blinked in disbelief "...really?"

"heh - 'harder, Grimmjow, faster!'- You think that's easy?" He mentally grinned as he saw a flicker of guilt on his lover's face.

"Then... why do you always comply?" He asked quietly.

Grimmjow smiled "because, It ain't fun for me if it ain't fun for you baby."

Ulquiorra looked up to see his lover smiling to him.

xxxXXXxxx (four hours later)

Ulquiorra arched his body off of the mattress as hot pleasure pounded though his body for the third time that night. Grimmjow's groan was covered by ulquiorra's screams as he kept fucking him fast and hard for what seemed like minutes until he felt Ulquiorra's orgasm fading and saw him fall limp on the mattress. He smiled and sneaked his hands behind his lover's back, never missing the rhythm, quickly building his own pleasure towards the edge. When Ulquiorra's senses partly returned he pulled Grimmjow closer, grabbed his hair and pulled his face up so he could see it. So he could see his face while he was slamming into him mercilessly, fast and deep. Eyes closed, eyebrows knitted, lips parted as he was panting, his skin glistening with sweat.

"Yes... _Yes, baby nnggghh..._" He whispered to him and moaned to encourage him. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against Ulquiorra's. The tension increased and both held their breaths until Ulquiorra felt a wave of heat inside of him. Gtimmjow gasped as he thrusted in for the last few times riding the last jolts of pleasure until it became to much to handle.

They collapsed on the bed panting, their bodies slick with sweat. Grimmjow smiled as he felt ulquiorra wrap his legs around his waist and squeeze him close.

_'damn...this was fantastic...'_

He nuzzled and kissed his lover's tired neck when suddenly he realized he was shaking and his breathing was uneven.

"hey...?" he turned his face so he could see him. He felt a rush of worry when he saw tears glistening in the dim moonlight. Ulquiorra blinked as more tears pooled in his eyes.

"...What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked impatiently but Ulquiorra just shook his head and buried his face in his chest, a few sobs shook his body. Grimmjow smiled.

"'Adrenaline tears'?" He asked knowing exactly what made his lover cry. It didn't happen so often but sometimes Ulquiorra would simply start crying after an particularly intense orgasm. It wasn't that he was hurt or sad, it was just the adrenaline and the strength of emotions he felt and he needed some time to calm down. Grimmjow had seen it with some girls he slept with before too, it was usually a sign of great sex.

"It's ok..." He whispered as ulquiorra curled up in his arms. "Just let it out..." He petted his hair and Ulquiorra started to slowly relax, his muscles softened and stopped trembling. Grimmjow being so sweet and loving to him touched Ulquiorra and made him wanna cry even more but he was starting to calm down.

"I love you..." He barely whispered to his lover, his sent and warmth really calming his nerves. At the moments like this he felt like a lost, helpless kitten and he just wanned to be cuddled and comforted which he fortunately always was.

"You ok?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Ulquiorra smiling to him. "Yeah... I'm fine." Grimmjow kissed his tears away and pulled the covers over their bodies, Ulquiorra climbed on top of him and squirmed around until he was comfortable.

"The last one really got you, huh?" Grimmjow whispered.

"It was amazing..." He responded and kissed his lovers chest before they both fell a sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

xxxXXXxxx

Ulquiorra woke u in a light, spacey room, in a clean, lavender colored, queen sized bed. He blinked a few times trying to remember here he was.

_Right, the hotel room._

The sun was shining through the huge window and the birds were singing outside. He sadly found that Grimmjow wasn't in the bed and that he had no idea where he was. He looked around - the room was big and very nice. Everithyng was light and serene. The curtains were semi-see-though lavander colored as well as the linen on the bed, in one corner there was a set of cane furniture with white pillows , the floor was made of light mat wood, with a white thick and fluffy carpet. In the middle of the wall opposite to the bed were double french door that lead to the balcony, also decorated with lavender curtains.

Ulquiorra was satisfied, it was definitely worth all the money they were paying it. He felt the urge to curl up in the comfortable warmth and nuzzle his face into the pillow but he somehow always felt a slight disgust towards the linen, no matter how expensive the hotel was. He knew very well what he and Grimmjow did on those sheets, and it was clear that many other people did it on them before.

_yuck_

So he just lay there thinking about the past day. They had a pretty awkward moment with Grimmjow's parents. And_ s_urprisingly it was Melany's fault. After Noitora burst in with 6 of his men, threw Melany in the air a few times, gave her a lollipop and a big kiss and put her back into Grimmjow's lap the guys started to take out peaces of the bed that actually couldn't be identified as a bed anymore. Right before Grimmjow was about to throw out one of his genius excuses Melany proudly proclaimed "They broke their bed!"_.  
_There were a few moments of silence and then Grimmjow's dad started laughing, his mom smiled knowingly to Ulquiorra who was lightly blushing and Grimmjow just stared at Melany who was smiling to him victoriously, totally unaware of what she caused.

Ulquiorra could only conclude that they were extremely lucky that Grimmjow's parents were two fun wags_. _Grimmjow's father being practically an older Grimmjow, same looks, same clear, fiery, mocking blue eyes he could never escape, non-stop hitting on him out of joke, same personality_... _If he wasn't his lover's father Ulquiorra had to admit he would fall for him. His mother was a wise older woman_,_ in her mid fifties, slightly shorter, with dark red hair that could be taken as dark brown and an exotic look. Her skin was also a bit darker and despite of her age she had an extremely beautiful smile and bright, optimistic look. Her eyes were almost black, big and almond shaped. She has always liked Ulquiorra very much and been like a mother to him since he and her son got together. Ulquiorra was very grateful for that since he himself never had a mom_. _She always knew what to say, how to help and when to stay out of it. Ulquiorra found that her true specialty was, except her amazing cooking, the way she had with people.

Smiling he stood up and looked around again to find the bathroom. He stumbled over his and Grimmjow's discarded clothes to the bathroom door and opened it...

A _closet_.

_shit..._ He turned around and saw another door.

It better be it. As he approached he could hear the sound of water running in the shower. He smiled, his lover was taking a shower, he might as well join him and allow himself some _quality time_ before he had to pull on a mini skirt.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hey guys. after six months I finally updated :O I hope you're not to mad at me for leaving you waiting for so long T_T.**

**I just needed a little break, that's all. But now I'm hoping this will go a bit faster. I'll try to write whenever I have time because the evaluations are coming up iin school and I'll have loads of work .**

**Anyways, in the next chapter: a bit more _quality time :D_, chocolate chip cookies, baby hedgehogs and of course miniskirts ^^.**

**I luv ya guys for being patient and hope you'll review.**

**MB**

**PS: up till now only 33 of you voted on my poll, remember you have to reach 50 if you want to find out the baby's gender ans see it's pictures on my dA ^^!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Warning:** A lot of sexual content in this one 8P

**a/n**: excuse any typos, I was to tired to read it over again and fix them...

xxxXXXxxx

Grimmjow opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out along with a cloud of steam, wearing nothing but a satisfied smirk. Ulquiorra stood in the shower, water running over him as he was trying to figure out where his legs were and how to move them. _damn..._

_ It better be it. As he approached he could hear the sound of water running in the shower. He smiled, his lover was taking a shower, he might as well join him and allow himself some quality time before he had to pull on a mini skirt. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside closing it back. Everything was steamy, he could see a tan body moving behind the dim glass. he smiled and tiptoed towards the shower but suddenly stopped, his eyes widened. He could hear Grimmjow's breathing despite the noise of the water running and he was... panting. With horror he realized what were the fast sloppy sounds of something rubbing wet skin. His mouth opened and he stopped breathing, strong mental images forced all air out of his lungs. He fell against the wall as his knees almost gave him up, he closed his eyes, something similar to a faint orgasmic twitch shot through his body and he almost moaned. He looked at the shower door and could faintly see Grimmjow's hand moving... faster..._

Not being able to take it anymore he opened the door and stepped inside. He remembered how Grimmjow looked at him, confusion, shock and a tad bit of embarrassment in his eyes. Not being able to speak Ulquiorra just shook his head desperately, his eyes glazed over with list. Grimmjow realized and pinned him against the wall. After that he couldn't remember anything but, in the end, begging Grimmjow to stop because he couldn't handle another orgasm.

He walked and stopped in front of the huge french door. Now in the daylight he saw it actually wasn't a balcony outside but a private terrace with a swimming pool._ damn nice... _He noticed a pile of plain white neatly folded towels on one of two armchairs with white pillows. _There ya are..._ He took one and ruffled his teal blue hair with it to stop the cold droplets from rolling down his heated shin. Remembering Ulquiorra was still in the shower he took the biggest towel he could find and headed to the bathroom. He found his lover standing there, water running over his closed eyelids. Grimmjow sighed and turned the water off, Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes. He was beginning to shiver as his skin began to dry. Grimmjow wrapped him with a big fluffy towel he brought and hugged him, picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to their bed.

"You ok?" He asked and Ulqui nodded and smiled. "It's been a while since I saw you jerking off..." He said and smiled.

Grimmjow laughed.

"I saw _you_ though..." he whispered and smiled suggestively.

"You... you did?" Ulquiorra blushed slightly his eyes full of embarrassment. "yeah, In the shower, you were fingering yourself..." Ulquiorra blushed deeper.

They lay on the bed together until they were almost completely dry. Ulquiorra figured it was alright that Grimmjow saw him and that he shouldn't be embarrassed by it, it was natural. As he lay on his lover's muscular chest he realized he was looking at a terrace with a swimming pool.

"How much are you paying this, Grimmjow?" He asked surprised. This had to be expensive.

Grimmjow sighed "I'm not... My friend owns this place." He said and Ulquiorra looked up. "Wow, you have a lot of friends. Do I know him? What's his name?"

Grimmjow smiled "...Samantha..."

Ulquiorra blinked. "Oh... _that_ kind of a friend..."

There was some silence, Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, in his thoughts.

"so... " Ulquiorra started "What did you do that she still remembers you...?"

Grimmjow looked down at him and sighed "I fucked her..."

Ulquiorra smiled slightly when Grimmjow looked away again. He wasn't jealous, in fact he was expecting that kind of an answer since he was well familiar with Grimmjow's past. He was the most popular person Ulquiorra ever knew. the whole college and the one in the building next to theirs was whispering about him day and night, there were rumors that he's been a known heartbreaker in highschool. That was his style, find a girl, sleep with her, be gone in the morning. Ulquiorra was his first and last fuck that turned into a relationship.

"Just once?" Ulquiorra asked. "You fucked her once ten years ago and she's willing to give you the most expensive room in her most expensive hotel...?"

"yeah." Grimmjow said matter of factly.

Ulquiorra glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shit...we have to go."

Grimmjow whined ans Ulquiorra stood up and walked away, though he soon cheered up when Ulquiorra pulled a pair of interesting underwear out of his suitcase. Grimmjow watched with utter interest as Ulquiorra pulled them on. They were plain black and not exactly a thong but very close. They went high around his firm round buttocks but didn't go between them. On the front they looked like a normal pair of girly panties that ulquiorra usually wore.

"Get ready Grimmjow, we have to go..." Ulquiorra said when he caught him staring, not that he didn't expect that though. Grimmjow stood up.

Ulquiorra pulled on a white blouse and the tight black miniskirt. in ten minutes they were ready to go. they had to drive over to the lot where the house was in a certain stage of building, later in the evening they had been invited to a dinner party with the owner and his wife in their current villa. It's enough to say neither of them was really excited about that.

xxxXXXxxx

They stumbled into the hotel room, Grimmjow too drunk to know it and Ulquiorra wishing he could be too. The dinner was an utter disaster. Long story short the fat gigolo kept hitting on Ulquiorra thinking he was a woman, his wife kept unsuccessfully seducing Grimmjow who kept drinking to prevent himself from causing a dramatic outburst and possibly break the pig's jaw. And it worked until the 500 pound marshmallow groped **HIS** Ulquiorra's ass! The whole situation was the worse for Ulquiorra who had to pretend to be a woman, watch a mellow forty years old blond woman in overly expensive clothes and wearing a shit load of make-up repeatedly touch Grimmjow's biceps and rub her foot in a very distasteful nylon stalking against his leg under the table, feel for Grimmjow who was massaging his temples and staring at the who knows which glass of strong liquor in the row, and bare with the fact that a ton of fat was touching his thigh, going _UNDER_ the black satin dress and grinning to him drunkenly and licking his lips, hope that Grimmjow won't notice because there would have been dead bodies to hide afterward. And all that without being able to drink alcohol. The evening went on an just when Ulquiorra thought it was over and that they managed to get though it without getting fired Grimmjow had to notice the pig's hand stopping on his ass.

Grimmjow didn't know how the fuck they got to the hotel and honestly couldn't have cared less, all five knuckles on his right hand were sore and will probably swell, he was surrounded by three Ulquiorras in black satin dresses which meant he was probably drunk as fuck, but most of all he was filled with unbelievable disgust and anger and animalistic fear for his possession. He knew he fucked it when he fed the guy with his fist but he couldn't help it. And he couldn't help the feeling of partial satisfaction knowing that he did it and couldn't help the urge to re-claim what's his.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind them and found himself pressed right back against it.

"N-No, Grimmjow." He said gently to his lover as he started kissing his neck.

"Come on baby..." Grimmjow breathed into his ear, his hands roaming over his body, feeling the perfect curves under the silky material.

He was tempted, indeed he was but he couldn't take the risk. Drunken sex with Grimmjow was amazing and Ulquiorra usually loved it because it would get really rough. There was also that gross heavy feeling of fat fingerprints on his skin that felt like no water and no soap would remove them and only his lover's hands could erase them. Usually he would drag him to the nearest usable surface and let him ravish him til the last jolt of energy. He knew that Grimmjow would never hurt their baby but he couldn't risk an accident.

It was obvious that Grimmjow was pretty serious about his intentions so Ulquiorra had to pull something of and trick him into falling a sleep. He led him slowly into the bedroom and kept him occupied by kissing his lips all the way, while slowly unbuttoning his black shirt. Once they were by the bed and the shirt was on the floor he, still successfully kissing his lover slid his hands down the muscled torso to the waistband of his dark jeans. He had to admit the temptation was slowly eating his gut and now even the silky feeling of the satin on his skin was making him horny. He left those soft, full, lusty, drunken lips and lowered himself until he was on his knees to take grimmjow's pants off. He could still feel those huge rough hands on his shoulders and in his hair as he pulled the jeans down, suddenly, caught off guard he felt his face bump into Grimmjow's semi-aroused crotch. It was Grimmjow pulling his head closer expecting ... well obviously..

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and stood up past the urging hand and kissed grimmjow until he figured out what to do next. His main intention was to make Grimmjow fall a sleep before he could do anything.

Grimmjow was thrown onto the bed and Ulquiorra crawled on top of him seductively smiling to him. They started kissing again, Grimmjow's hands gripped him and pulled him down so they were pressed together. Ulquiorra moaned and gripped the edge of the mattress behind his lover's head when Grimmjow ground their hips together powerfully, setting a rhythm to their kissing. He didn't expect this indeed, he planned onto kissing him until he got bored and fell a sleep, but now he had another problem. The feeling of Grimmjow's naked body under him, the friction between their skin and thin black silk hugging his body, strong hands pulling his thighs apart so he was straddling him and fingers wondering under fine black laces of his stalkings. Glquiorra was loosing himself. He figured, they could actually have sex as long as he was on top and in control. Pulling out of the passionate embrace he sat up and pulled at the strings tied behind his neck.

Grimmjow watched him throw his head back, lips swollen and neck covered with fresh love bites as the smooth fabric fell apart and slid own his body, revealing his chest and stomach and pooling around his hips that were sitting on his pelvic, his pale thighs straddling him belted with lace. Ulquiorra removed the dress completely and let it slide onto the floor. Grimmjow gripped the small black panties and tore the tiny strings and ripped the garment off of those delicious hips. Ulquiorra gasped in excitement and looked down at his lover, his eyes heavily lidded with lust. Taking a deep breath he slowly lifted his hips enough to guide the strong erection into himself as he lowered down onto it. They both gasped, Ulquiorra's eyes rolled back and closed, he could hear his own heart beating fast and Grimmjow's breathing in the background. He slowly rose on his knees again but the hands on his hips urged him to go faster. There was no time for kissing and tender touches. Ulquiorra threw himself onto Grimmjow's dick faster and faster, quickly finding the right rhythm and angle, satisfied moans starting to erupt through his lips. After some time Grimmjow's hands stopped guiding him and he looked down.

...

_You have** GOT **to be** KIDDING!**_

Ulquiorra froze, his mouth hanged open and eyes wide. Grimmjow was...sleeping.

He blinked a few times, this isn't possible! Suddenly a bubble of awkwardness burst around him and filled the whole room. He looked around as if to see if someone was watching. He felt so disappointed and miserable.

Sighing he looked down at his lover who was peacefully sleeping while he sat on his cock.

_oh joy!_

He was confused and not satisfied at all. There were two considerable options, 1) ride Grimmjow's dick that was thankfully still hard until he makes himself cum, which would be incredibly awkward, 2) get the fuck off of it and simply jerk off.

Guess which one he chose. Sighing again he fell onto the bed next to his unconscious lover and looked down at his painful erection and then at Grimmjow's. His mind automatically remarked the difference between the sizes but he quickly passed over it not giving it a second thought. He'd bothered himself about that enough already and Grimmjow didn't mind at all, in fact Grimmjow never met anyone who could mach him in size.

He stroked his erection a few times but then changed his mind and spit into his hand and reached between his thighs. It was more difficult to make himself reach an orgasm only by stimulating his prostate, he found that only Grimmjow could actually succeed at it every time, but it was somehow more satisfying. He could always choose to jerk off and it would take him a minute but the orgasm he got was never as good as it was when he was with his lover. He guessed it was to be expected since it was so easy to achieve. It'll take him longer and he'll have to be persistent but in the end it will pay off.

His fingers quickly found the small bundle of nerves since it was still slightly swollen from previous stimulation and rubbed it gently. Closing his eyes he moved closer to Grimmjow so he could feel his warmth and scent. His fingers moved faster and his breathing got quicker. After a few up-s and down-s he finally found himself nearing the top. Touching himself all over with his free hand to simulate Grimmjow's touches he arched his back as the pleasure grew owerwhleming. Ready to burst it started to choke him. Suddenly Grimmjow decided to roll over in his sleep. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Grimmjow's arms pulled him close the second his orgasm struck hard. He gripped Grimmjow's sleeping hand as his body jerked in spasms and lowered his scream to only an struggled moan. He quickly withdrew his fingers as his clenching insides became to sensitive to touch. He lost the ground under himself as blue waves crushed around him, inside of him and above him tossing him around like a whirlpool. When he finally emerged the air filled his lings until it hurt. His muscles rapidly relaxed and the ocean was gone. There were only warm droplets rolling down his belly.

His head was spinning and he was trying to catch his breath for a few seconds. Luckily he found that grimmjow was still asleep. He took off the stalkings and threw them away. When the light breeze carrying sweet scent of local flora from the terrace finally cooled his body down and dried the thin film of sweat on his skin Ulquiorra pulled the sheet over their bodies. No matter how hot the weather was and how warm the nights Ulquiorra had to have something over himself to be able to fall asleep. He snuggled closer to Grimmjow whose arms were still around him and let sleep overtake him as well.

xxxXXXxxx

Grimmjow woke up the next morning but immediately regretted it. Ulquiorra was awoken by a growl that well... could _only_ be Grimmjow's.

Not getting drunk last night Ulquiorra immediately remembered what's the cause of the heard... discomfort.

"Fuckin headache!" Grimmjow whined, his voice sounding like he had just... well, awoken with a swollen fist (and a swollen boner, for the record) after drinking a bottle of finest (strongest) liquor and most likely doing something _very _bad the night before... except falling asleep in the middle of a sexual intercourse, which he wasn't aware of... yet.

"I see your dick has it too." Ulquiorra commented, quite interesting thoughts forming in his head. _Did Grimmjow's hard on just __last for 9 hours?_ He suppressed a chuckle, he knew it wasn't the case but it was an intriguing idea.

"Gimme pain killers first..." Grimmjow groaned sleepily.

"I didn't say I expected sex you moron!" Ulquiorra replied and got out of the bed to find pain killers.

Grimmjow groaned sticking his head deeper into the pillows.

"Too bad..."

tbc

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Okay! I'm sorry for the late update again, I have been on my vacation (in a paradise on earth, there will be some pictures on my dA) and I've been too busy socializing and sunbathing to be posting anything.

Second, I am travelling to the US in a week and I had a lot of visa/passport/plane tickets shit to deal with so... I don't feel guilty :D

Also, you may have noticed that I had to leave baby hedgehogs and chocolate chip cookies out this time, this chapter was getting too long and too boring and i felt like it was a time to update so... yeah, they will be in the next chapter and I promise that will be the last one connected to their business trip and stuff like that. I'll go back to the baby, we'll find out the gender and the name, and you'll get pictures (because enough of you voted on the poll and I've released the results, now we'll se if you were right =D)

I heart you all for bearing with me and my slow updates, and I'll heart you even more if you take some time to review knowing it would make me happy =)


End file.
